


D-Check

by Maxmerica



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Post Fall Finale, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxmerica/pseuds/Maxmerica
Summary: After he's kicked out Ben has to rebuild his life again. At least he has his family on his side.





	D-Check

It had been only seven hours since Ben and Grace Stone had their fight that ended with Ben being kicked out by Grace. Now Olive Stone can't sleep. She doesn’t want to lose her father again so she formulates a plan to at the least find where he is. Having no idea where to begin to look for her Dad, Olive decides to ask her Aunt and then get her brother so they can all look for him. Olive heads downstairs to the basement where her Aunt has been staying for the last two weeks. “Aunt Mick,” she calls into the darkness as she walks more into the basement. “Do you know where Dad is? Aunt Mick?” No response so Olive decides to go to her brother’s room so they can start to find their Dad and aunt. Olive knows that Cal’s stupid superpower that caused him to run into a danger zone might help them find them. Plus she doesn’t want to be separated from Cal for however long it’s going take to find them. Olive heads back upstairs towards Cal’s bedroom. She sneaks into the room and goes over to Cal’s bed. “Cal, wake up,” Olive says while shaking her brother awake. 

“Huh. What’s going on Olive,” Cal says into his pillow. 

“We’re going to find Dad and Aunt Mick,” she says as she begins to pack Cal’s clothes into a suitcase. “Do you want me to pack your stuffed animals?” 

“Wait how do you know Ant Mick is gone,” Cal says as he gets out of his bed to help Olive pack his stuff. 

“I checked her room since I figured that she could drive us to wherever Dad is staying.” 

“That makes sense. Where do you think they went?” 

“I have no idea but I figured you could use your mutant power to track them down.”

“It’s not a mutant power. Mutants are born with their powers. Mine didn’t show up until after the plane meaning I’m more like the Fantastic Four or Spider-Man.” 

“Right sorry, I mean you can use your Spidey-Sense to find Dad and Aunt Mick,” Olive says as she closes Cal’s suitcase. “I’m already packed so I’m going to get ready. You should too,” she says as she leaves her brother’s room. “Meet me by the front door.” Cal quickly gets dressed, grabs his now packed suitcase, and quietly heads towards the front door. 

“What if we can’t find them,” Cal asks as the head out into the chilly November night. 

“Then we go to Grampa’s. He’d help us. What direction do you feel like we should head?” 

“Definitely left.” 

“Okay. Will we need to take the subway or something.” 

“Definitely the subway,” Cal says taking his sister’s hand and leading them towards the abandoned boiler room. They head there in silence as Cal moves on a combination of memory and his feelings. Eventually, they make towards the tunnels that lead to the boiler room. Cal calls out towards the boiler room, “Dad. Aunt Mick. Olive and I are looking for you.” No response. 

“You sure that this where they’re staying,” Olive whispers before Cal can call out again. 

“Yep. This is where my power lead me before when I spent the day together last week.” 

“Okay. Try again,” Olive says as she tries to take all of this in. 

“Dad,” Cal says as he heads closer to the exit of the tunnel. Not entirely understanding what’s going on but trusting her twin Olive follows her brother into the boiler room. 

“Dad,” Olive exclaims as she rushes towards her dad. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, kids,” Ben says as he catches Olive in a hug. “But what are you doing here?” 

“Mom was totally unfair to you. Yes Cal went blindly into danger and maybe you should have called her but he snuck out on her watch and according to Cal you didn’t actually let him go near the danger plus you were there to help Cal since whatever they were doing was actively hurting Cal,” Olive rambles into her Dad’s shirt as Michaela looks over Cal. 

“You guys shouldn’t be here,” Michaela says to both of them. “This is the second time you’ve snuck out today young man,” she says as sternly as she can while hugging her nephew. 

“In Cal’s defense it was my idea this time,” Olive says as she turns towards her aunt. “Besides Danny’s already over,” she mutters. 

“Fuck,” Michaela says. 

“Language,” Ben says. “There are children present. Olive is torn between smiling at her Dad and rolling her eyes at him. 

“Are you and Mom going to get divorced,” Cal asks his Dad sadly. 

“No bubby this is only, temporary. I promise.” 

“Okay,” Cal says relieved. 

“So this is where you are staying,” Olive asks as she looks around the boiler room. 

“Just for tonight,” Michaela reassures her niece. 

“Why don’t you stay with Grandpa. I know it’ll be totally different without Grandma but it’s better than some abandoned basement in the middle of the city. Besides he has food and real beds,” Olive says as she points to the single cot in the middle of the room. 

“You’re right, Ben says as he grabs the car keys and Cal’s dragon. “But on our way over we’re dropping you guys back home.” 

“What.” “No fair,” Olive and Cal say at the same time. 

“We want to stay with you. That’s why went to find you and Aunt Mick,” Olive says while they head towards the car. 

“Yeah, it’s not fair that Mom kicked you out because you were trying to help me and the missing people,” Cal adds. 

“Fine but if I get even one call from your Mom about you two being missing I’m driving you straight home. Understand,” Ben says as the four of them pile into the car. 

“Understand,” Olive and Cal say at the same time. 

“How do we get to Dad’s from here,” Ben asks Michaela as he starts the car.

“I have no idea,” she says. 

“I have Grampa’s address saved on my phone. I can just put it into Google Maps and it can tell us how to get there like a GPS,” Olive says as she hands her phone over to Michaela. 

“Thanks, honey,” Michaela says as she takes the phone and turns up the volume. Before they know it, they arrive at the house of Steve Stone. The four quickly get out of the car and Ben knocks on the door. 

“I’m coming,” Steve says as he walks towards the door. “What are you guys doing here," he says as he goes to open the door to find his two children and his two grandchildren on his front porch at four o’clock in the morning. 

“Grace kicked me out and these three followed me,” Ben says not meeting his Dad’s eyes. 

“Come on in,” Steve says ushering the four of them inside. 


End file.
